


The Magical Girl Surviving Guide

by MillsLesley



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>How to be a Magical Girl - The Surviving Guide</b><br/></p>
</div>{<i>My little coments will always be like this, and mostly at the end of chapters but first of all: I KNOW ALMOST NOTHING ABOUT ITALIANS...My family is mostly from Brazil and Ukraine - that I know nothing about as well - but yeah... I will do my best. And don't mind my english, like I said, I'm from Brazil... and I'm not really good at english anyway, let's get going</i>}
    </blockquote>





	The Magical Girl Surviving Guide

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **How to be a Magical Girl - The Surviving Guide**  
> 
> 
> { _My little coments will always be like this, and mostly at the end of chapters but first of all: I KNOW ALMOST NOTHING ABOUT ITALIANS...My family is mostly from Brazil and Ukraine - that I know nothing about as well - but yeah... I will do my best. And don't mind my english, like I said, I'm from Brazil... and I'm not really good at english anyway, let's get going_ } 

Beatrice was a normal highschool student - or almost normal - but her father was the problem, since her mother died when she was 5, he started seeling drugs on the neighboorhood, not everyone know's, that's for sure, the problem is the ones that actually know about it. This kind of people are not good company, before her mother died, her dad would go to the church every week end with them. Now? He don't even remember who God is. But that doesn't mather at all, the problem here is: he's about to get shoot by a guy that doesn't have money but really want some. Beatrice is frozen in the kitchen, just looking at the scene while it happens, the guy shoots, get the drugs and run away; as soon as he is out, she runs up to her father and start crying.  
"Why is this happening?" - She asks her self, and them, everything is frozen and an weird looking cantish thing is sitting on top of the couch.  
\- So... do you really want to save your father, or you're just saying bullshit? - The things asks looking in her eyes.  
\- SURE I WANT TO! I hate him, but... - she stops for a second, remembering of her mother, breaths and keep going. - I don't want him dead. - He looks intrested in her... somehow.  
\- Okey them, next question... - He takes out a little questionary out of... I don't even know where - and I prefere not to know, actually. - Would you risk your life every single day of your mortal life just for that wish?  
\- I - she thinks about it a little, but the answer is easy right now. - I would!  
\- Right... next question...  
\- OH MY GOD! STOP! What is this? What is even happening? - He looks at her again and jumps out of the couch.  
\- Do you want to become a magical girl, save this city and your father?  
\- Uhm... YES! - She screams and looks at her father.  
\- Okey them~ Lets make a contract! - Hes weird ears moves to her chest, she feel all the pain she could ever imagine and when she opened her eyes all she saw was a weird purple egg looking thing.  
\- Uhm... what is this? - Beatrice asks with a weird confused face.  
\- It's a "Soul Gem", you use it to transform into a magical girl... you know, shinny things and... ribbons... and... you know! Anyway, I'm going to stay with you, but first... - he put's the soul gem close the her fathers wound, and heal it. - Now our contract is done, you just need to go and kill some witches... not now, for sure, we gonna do it tomorrow, after school, DON'T YOU FORGET!  
\- Uhm... yeah... sure... - As soon as she stops talking, everything comes back to normal. - D-dad?  
\- W-what the...? Didn't I just get shoot? - He looks around for a while and them sits back at the couch.  
\- What are you talking about? That guy used a false gun to trick you! - She laughs to cover the lies. - Anyway, it almost gave me a heart attack, please, be more carefull.  
He still looks kind of lost, but she runs up the stairs so there's not a whole questionary about what happened. As soon as she closes the door, the weird cat start to talk.  
\- Uhm... I don't think he belives you... - The cat was rooling on her bed.  
\- I know he's not beliving... but I don't care, I did my part, that's what mathers here! But... about that "magical girl" stuff...  
\- What do you wanna know?  
\- What exacly I need to do?  
\- Basically, you transforme into a magical girl - He start doing some posing and gestures with his paws. - kill the evil witches, get their... thingy that I really don't remember the name right now, purify your soul gem and come back home. Anything else?  
\- What if I... can't kill the witch?  
\- Then you die, and no one will ever remember you~  
\- W-WHAT? But... what this... "whiches" did?  
\- Oh come one now, they kill people for fun. That's all they do... not that magical girls can't do the same, but is kind against the rules so she would be tagged as a rebel and killed by another magical girl of the area, so be careful so you don't get someone's kill of the night.  
\- Oh... right, I will try to remember that...  
Beatrice was as confused as one can be, but she kind of could get it at the same time.  
"Okey, I need to kill witches with my magical girl powers, and be careful, other magical girls can be evil! If one of them - that's around the city - start killing normal people I will probably need to battle and kill her... OH and... the things that cat didn't remember the name are used to purify my soul gem... that transforms me into a magical girl!" - She made a not to her self on her mind... she will most likely forget about all of it. She pushes the cat out of her bed and lies on it to go to sleep.  
\- What's your name anyway, I never asked...  
\- Erebos, you pronounce it as: É-RÉ-BOS, just by the way. - The cat thing says.  
\- Oh... what a weird name you have... can I call you Bos? It's cuter.  
\- Yeah, sure... I don't mind.  
\- Oh, okey, good night Bos.

**Author's Note:**

> { _I did a kind of little prologue since not much happens, and is kind of fast, but yeah, I will try to explain a bit here._  
>  Basically her dad sells drugs, she doesn't like it, a crazy guy don't have money but really want some drugs, so he shoots her dad, Erebos shows up - he is a really bad contractor you know - and asks if she wants to save her father and become a magical girl, without the details. She says yes and saves her father. That's basically all there's to it... for now~}


End file.
